


I woke up to find, you were on my mind

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. Friends to lovers





	I woke up to find, you were on my mind

When Jason had told them that Bernie was in the habit of sleeping over at Serena’s house, they’d thought nothing of it. It hadn’t seemed worth mentioning. When the kids were young, they’d all camp out in a living room or conservatory for an extended sleepover on Friday nights. Hot chocolate; duvets, fairy lights, ghost stories, pancakes in the morning, such fun. Single mothers had to band together and ever since they had met in the maternity wing of Holby City all those years ago, their friendship had grown rock solid as their marriages had failed. Of course they kept each other company round at each other’s houses, that’s what friends did. Only this Saturday morning, their mothers were dozing in the same bed.

The assorted children of McKinnie and Wolfe looked at each other in confusion. Wasn’t one of them supposed to be sleeping on the sofa? A meow and a thump later, Jason’s black cat appeared on the bed, stalking towards them with the intention of flumping down in between them. The suspects were curled away from each other, innocent in repose but Elinor’s suspicions were aroused.

‘Mum? Mum.’

Serena grumbled at her daughter’s hectoring tone and made an effort to roll over. Gave up the attempt and blearily opened her eyes. Took a while to sit up and observe the scene. She thanked the universe that her companion and her were wearing dressing gowns otherwise it would have been hard to explain.

‘What are you all doing here?’

‘We thought we’d come and make pancakes’ explained Charlotte. ‘But we thought you would be up by now.’

‘It’s only 8 o’clock’ Serena complained, leaning on her elbow and squinting at the collection of well-meaning idiots she and Bernie had brought up. ‘You never let us sleep in when you were kids and now you want to wake us up and have pancakes? Go and make them and stop disturbing us, we’ve earned our rest.’

Bernie opened her eyes and stared at the window. She too, was thankful that they were wearing dressing gowns. The remembrance of last night’s activities were shooting through her brain and she tried to keep still, keep her breathing steady. She’d had Serena halfway on the floor holding herself up on elbows; head down, hair pulled back in a clip to expose her back and shoulders, legs locked around her lover who had kept the rest of her pinned to the bed, gripping her hips and thrusting their favourite toy in harness in and out of that sweet spot, enjoying the sight of the sprawling body in the strategically placed mirror. She tried not to slap too hard. Afterwards Bernie had fished for the ice in her glass of whiskey to apply a soothing trail to Serena’s red backside. Bernie was a voyeur of the most voracious kind and being able to watch Serena writhe in reflection was an incredible turn on. To trap her up against the dressing table and watch those breasts bound to whatever rhythm she could set, now that was a pleasure Bernie had thought only men had the privilege of.

Imagine their children wanting to come and make pancakes after all their mothers had done to each other last night, was quite the pantomime. Both of them were feeling the effects this morning. Serena was a better actress then she was though and continued coolly interrogating the house invaders. Greta, the black cat, purred and snuggled up even further into the duvet. She really was a spoiled little thing. Bernie rolled over and stroked a velvet ear.

‘Morning. I heard the word pancakes. Could you make us some?’

Serena tried to supress her smile.

‘Mum? What are you doing in here?’ Cam questioned.

‘I was just really tired. Serena gave me her bed for the night.’

‘You did that last week’ cut in Jason. Serena tried not to glare at him for giving it away.

‘Look, we’re getting on a bit, we’d like to be more cat.’

They all looked at the cat. She licked Serena’s finger.

Elinor snorted. For years she’d tried persuading Serena to go on dates and when she did, Elinor ended up disliking all of them and was glad they didn’t last long. Serena liked a night down the local bar and went out on a bender once a year but otherwise seemed resigned to staying at home with Jason a lot. She never could figure out if Serena was lonely or content with her life.

‘If you’re going to wake us up, you might as well bring us coffee’ added Bernie, giving them puppy eyes.

Cam and Charlotte observed her innocent demeanour and neither could decide whether it rang true. They exchanged glances. Bernie hoped that her poor acting skills could pass the test.

‘What’s wrong with the sofa?’ Asked Charlotte.

‘Can get a bit uncomfortable with my back’ Bernie reasoned. It was a great excuse.

‘Just go and make your damn pancakes’ growled Serena and flopped back into the pillows. Bernie dropped back into her snuggle curl and both shut their eyes against the world.

They decided to take the hint. Elinor, most suspiciously. Serena knew that it was only a matter of time before they’d be caught in the act. How they’d gotten away with it for so long, they didn’t know but they knew they weren’t quite prepared for the reactions they knew was heading their way. How could they explain that after twenty years of friendship, they’d finally realised that the best person they could end up with had been within reach all that time.

They waited, listening to the sounds of their babies clattering around the kitchen, the radio being turned on. Greta decided that scraps were afoot so abandoned them to their slumber. Soon footsteps climbed towards them and Jason set down a cup of coffee for each of them. They mumbled their thanks and he departed. They sat up and had a few sips of their wide-awake potion. Serena made do with pouncing on her lover, playfully rolling her over and pinning her down to dive into her lips, trying to keep an ear out for disruption. If she couldn’t wake Bernie up with what she had planned to give her this morning, well it would have to wait until the next.

‘What next, coming to clean the house?’ Murmured Bernie against her lips.

‘Ha, that’ll be the day. At least they won’t snoop in the bedroom.’

Their horror was real. If their little darlings would discover what was in the box hidden under the bed, they’d never speak to their mothers again. Far too mortifying for everyone involved. Best to say nothing for now.


End file.
